Summer Time!
by megumi2
Summary: The gate keepers party have their vacation on the beach. Then new characters added. Please Read and Review.


**Summer Time!!!******

The sun was shining brightly one morning. It was the gate keepers party's vacation on school and on work. A man one day woke up that morning.

"Yawn!!!" The man shouted. "Wow, vacation again." He thought. "I wonder if Rurippe will come today…" He continued. Then he went near the window of his room.

"Rurippe! Rurippe! Wake up! It's morning!!!" He shouted very loud. "I know you hear me! Wake up!" He continued. The girl from the other house then shouted.

"What do you want from me!? I'm still sleeping, don't bother me, will you! And I told you, don't call me sniveler again!" Ruriko shouted very loud, too. Shun then hide from the window. The door suddenly opened on Ruriko's room.

"Ruriko, darling, why are you shouting early in the morning?" Her mother asked.

"O… kasan… oh, sorry. Why am I shouting? Um… maybe I'm just… dreaming… yes, maybe I'm just dreaming." Ruriko lied.

"If you're dreaming, why are you standing there, near the window?" Ruriko's mother then asked.

"Um… well, maybe I'm just… walking while I'm sleeping! Yes, maybe I'm just sleep walking." Ruriko lied once more.

"Come on, darling, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth." Her mother said.

"H-hai! Shun… he's shouting so I can be awaked, there, he's shouting there." Ruriko said as she pointed Shun's window. 

"But why are you shouting? Can't you speak to him nicely!?" Her mother then asked. "Come on, answer me." She continued.

"Hai."

"So then, why are you shouting?" She asked again.

"Because I'm still sleeping and he's shouting too loud this morning." Ruriko answered with her head down.

"Ok, if you want to sleep again, tell him that you still want to sleep. Don't shout at him, remember that!" Ruriko's mother said. Then she went out of Ruriko's room. A tear then fell from Ruriko's brown eyes.

"Rurippe…" Shun whispered. Ruriko's head then faced Shun's window. 

"Nani?" Ruriko whispered.

"Gomen…gomen nasai!" Shun said. But suddenly, Ruriko closed the window.

"Rurippe…" Shun whispered again. Later, he went out of his room.

***

DING! DONG!

"Nani?"

"Um, is Ruriko-sempai there?" A little girl asked.

"Hai. Come in." Ruriko's mother said. The girl then went inside of the house. Ruriko's mother then went to Ruriko's room. "Ruriko, your friend is here." She said while knocking at the door.

"Hai, I'm coming!" Ruriko said as she stood up from her bed. Then she carried her things and opened the door. Then she went down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Kaoru-chan!" Ruriko greeted.

"Ohayo, sempai!" Kaoru greeted. "Are you prepared? Can we go now, huh?" She then asked.

"Hai, I'm ready soshite we can go now." Ruriko said. "Okasan, otosan, I'm going. Sayonara!" Ruriko shouted.

"Be careful! Sayonara!" Ruriko's parents shouted. Then Ruriko and Kaoru went out the house.

"Come on sempai, let's fetch Ukiya-sempai, too!" Kaoru said. Ruriko just nodded her head then the two girls went to Shun's house.

KNOCK! KNOCK! The door then opened.

"Kaoru-chan Why are you here? Oh, gomen. I didn't think that Rurip-ko was also there." Shun said. "Come in!" He said. The two then went inside.

"Matte." Shun said. Then he went up the stairs up to his room. Then he carried his things and went down the stairs. "Ikuso!" Shun said. Then the three of them went out of the house and went to where they planned to go.

***

"Ah, where's Ukiya and the others!?" A big man shouted angrily. "They were so late! What took them so long!?" He shouted very loud. The people on the park then looked at him. He then blushed and covered his mouth.

"Ayayay, you're so funny, Bancho!" A little girl mocked.

"Shut up your mouth, Fei!" Bancho shouted in anger. Later, Shun and the others went to the park.

"Gomen nasai, we're late." Shun said. The others just nodded then they stood up from their seat. Then they start walking towards the beach.

***

"Yahoo!" Kaoru shouted as she jumped to the water. Bancho then followed. Reiko then sat near the seashore. Megumi just sat a little far away from Reiko. Fei and Specs also went to the water to swim. Ruriko is also going near Reiko but Shun suddenly held her hand.

"Rurippe, gomen nasai on what happened this morning. Because your mother scolded you." Shun said.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me." Ruriko said as she smiled at Shun. Shun then smiled back at Ruriko. But suddenly, Ruriko slapped Shun.

"But calling me sniveler really bothers me!" Ruriko said as she continued walking towards to Reiko.

"Ruriko!" Shun shouted. "Gomen nasai, too for calling you sniveler!" Shun shouted. Ruriko just continued walking. "Oh, boy…" Shun whispered.

"What are you doing there, Reiko-san?" Ruriko asked.

"Oh, I'm just watching the others how to swim because I don't know how to swim desu!" Reiko answered.

"So then, why don't you ask them if they can teach you how to swim? Come on, don't be shy at them." Ruriko said.

"Iie, I don't want. Maybe they will just laugh at me cause I have swimming pool in my house but I don't know how to swim desu!" Reiko said.

"Sigh!" Ruriko said. Then a man went to them and sat beside them.

"Konnichiwa!" The man greeted while smiling.

"Who are you?" Ruriko asked. Reiko then nodded her head. "Oh, who are you?" Reiko also asked.

"Me? Ha! Ha! Ha!" The man laughed. The two just sweat dropped. "My name is Shuu Kawari." Shuu introduced his self.

"My name is Ruriko Ikusawa." Ruriko said. "Nice to meet you." She added then she and Shuu shake hands.

"Oh, and I'm Reiko Asagiri, nice to meet you too desu!" Reiko then introduced herself. Then she and Shuu also shake hands.

"Nice to meet both of you." Shuu said then he smiled again. "Um, excuse me, I'll just check my sister." Shuu said. Then he stood up and starts walking. "See you soon!" He shouted as he run.

"He looks so kind…" Ruriko thought while watching Shuu running towards his sister. Then she saw Shun. "Not like him!" She thought. Then she stood up and went to the water and also swam with the others. 

***

"Hey, lunch's ready!" Shun shouted. All of them then went to eat their lunch. They are very happy while eating.

"Ayayay! Who cooked our lunch? It's so delicious!" Fei said while eating happily with others.

"Well, my mom cooked this. I think she will surely be happy if she will know that, Fei." Ruriko said.

"Ok, the last person who finished eating lunch will clean up the dishes!" Bancho said. Then they hurried eating because they don't want to wash the dishes.

"Hey, that's bad. We should eat in the proper way. Don't worry, I'll be the one who'll clean the dishes." Ruriko then said, saying that it's not good to eat fast.

"Sorry…!" The others said in a chorus. Later they were finished eating their lunch. They then rested again. Then after resting, they play again and swim at the beach. While Ruriko, cleaning the dishes.

"Bancho, let's race!" Kaoru said. "Hey, Megane, you went near the middle of the beach. Me and Bancho will just race." Kaoru said.

"Me? Gomen demo I'm really afraid to stay in a deeper part de yansu. Gomen ne…" Megane said. Kaoru's eyes then became watery.

"Please?????????" Kaoru said. "It'll just take only a few minutes." She added. Megane feels pity for Kaoru so he agreed with her.

***

"Hey Megane, are you alright there?" Kaoru shouted to Megane which was at the middle of the beach. Megane just nodded his head, but he looks like he's not feeling good.

"Ayayay! Are you ready?" Fei then shouted. The two just nod their heads. Then they look so wary to challenge each other. "GO!" Fei shouted then the two hurriedly swam quickly to win the race because they really wanted the price, which the loser will buy the winner ice cream!

"Oh, hurry Kaoru! The ice cream is waiting for you desu!" Reiko shouted while waving her hand. Kaoru now is on the lead.

"I'm coming now, Megane…" Kaoru thought. "And I'm sure I'll win the ice cream, the most expensive ice cream Bancho will buy for me…" She continued thinking to win the race. Kaoru now is very near to Megane. She is about to hold Megane's hand but Megane suddenly sink in the water. "Nani!?" Kaoru said very surprised.

"Ah, help me, de yansu!!!" Megane shouted. "I'm drowning!!!" He shouted again. Megane just kept shouting for help.

"Megane, I'll save you!" Kaoru said. Then she hurriedly held Megane's hand to save him. Later, both of them are in the seashore. 

"Megane-kun, Kaoru-san, daijobu?" Ruriko asked, waiting for the two's answers. But all she received was nothing. "Sigh!" Ruriko thought. Then she closed eyes and placed her hand above the two and opened her gate. Later, the gate was gone then she opened her eyes. "I guess they're fine." Ruriko said. Then Kaoru's eyes suddenly opened slowly.

"Wh-where am I? What am I doing here?" She asked like she didn't remember anything. "And where's Megane, is he alright now?" She continued asking like she remembered now anything that happened.

"He's beside you…" Megumi said. Kaoru then looked behind her to see if Megane was alright now. "Yokata…" She whispered. Then Megane's eyes, too, opened slowly.

"Where am I de yansu?" Megane then asked. "What happened, why are all of you looking at me?" He asked again. 

"You drowned…" Megumi said. Megane then looked at his self and asked himself if he really drowned.

"Ahem!" Kaoru then shouted, making Bancho notice her. Bancho then sweat dropped and ran away. "Hey Bancho, my ice cream!" Kaoru shouted while following Bancho, but Bancho kept on running. "Usotski!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru then shouted. Then Bancho stopped running.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Bancho said. "Demo, it's unfair!" He said. "Yes, you're the first who touched Megane, because you saved him, no, you want to save him!" Bancho said. Bancho's eyes then became watery.

"Bancho, don't cry. It's not good for you to act in a drama scene, while your face is comedy. Comedy scene is much better for you." Kaoru said. "And fine, too! I'll buy you ice cream, only the small one…" Kaoru continued. Bancho then sweat dropped.

"Hai." Bancho said which means that he agrees with it. Kaoru then ran towards Bancho and hugged him. Bancho then blushed.

"You're so kind Bancho! Arigatou!" Kaoru said as she hugged Bancho tighter like he can't breathe anymore.

"Ka-ru…-can't-" Bancho said repeatedly. Kaoru then sweat dropped as she loosens her hug to Bancho.

"Gomen ne Bancho. And for telling me to stop hugging you, arigatou gozaimasu! Maybe I'll get a virus if I hugged you too long." Kaoru mocked.

"Nani!?" Bancho asked angrily. He then prepared his fist so he can punch Kaoru's big mouth anytime.

"Ok, punch me if you can, I'll not buy you ice cream anymore if you punch me." Kaoru said waiting for Bancho's reply.

"Ok. Gomen nasai." Bancho said as he hugged Kaoru. Kaoru then kicked Bancho away from her.

"How dare you try to hug me!" Kaoru shouted. Later, Bancho came back and both of them bought ice cream. Later, they were finished eating ice cream then they went inside the room to play with the others, and didn't noticed that they've left Ruriko outside. A man with black hair and red eyes then sat beside Ruriko again who was alone.

"Hi again…" The man started to talk, wanting Ruriko to notice her. Ruriko then turned her head to see who is it.

"Oh, it's you again, Shuu!" Ruriko said with a little surprise to see Shuu again, with his kind face and beautiful red eyes.

"Why are you alone in here? Why are you not with your friends?" Shuu started to ask. He then sat beside Ruriko.

"Well, nothing…I just want to be alone this time. That's all!" Ruriko said. Shuu then put his hand on one of Ruriko's hands. Ruriko then blushed a little while following the ask, "Nani?"

***

The others just play cards inside they're room.

"Why do I always have to lose!" Shun said angrily as he threw again his cards on the table where they are playing.

"Ukiya-sempai, don't get mad." Kaoru said. "Maybe it's better if you just watch with Ruriko-sempai and the others, instead." Kaoru said.

"Ok, fine!" Shun said. "Rurippe, I'll change the channel of the television!" Shun said as he starts walking near the tv to get its remote.

"Oh, I'm Reiko, not Ruriko desu." Reiko said. "Please don't change the channel. I'm still watching 'Sheep in the Big City' desu!" Reiko said.

"Ok fine!" Shun said as he sat beside Reiko, who's watching the ugly show. "Anyway, where's Rurippe?" He then asked.

"Oh, maybe she went outside desu!" Reiko said as she continued watching the stupid, very stupid show! Shun then went out of the room.

***

"Nothing." Shuu answered. "I just want to hold your smooth and soft hand…" Shuu continued saying all he wants to say. "Why, is it bad for a man to hold a lady's hand?" He then asked.

"Um…Iie…That's not what I meant…" Ruriko said as her face turned to red. She then covered her face with her hands.

"Doshtano?" Shuu asked as he removed Ruriko's hands by his hands from her face to see what's happening on Ruriko's beautiful face.

"Nani? What do you want to see from my face, then?" Ruriko then asked as she noticed Shuu holding her hands again. She then blushed again.

"Doshtano? Why are you blushing?" Shuu asked again. Ruriko then pull her hands from Shuu's hands.

"Nothing…" Ruriko said. She then noticed a shadow behind them. She then turned her head to see whose shadow is it.

"Ukiya-kun?" Ruriko then asked. Shun then turned back and starts coming back inside the apartment. Ruriko then stood up and ran towards Shun. She then grabs his hand, which means for him to stop.

"I didn't thought that you have a boyfriend." Shun then said. "Sorry to disturb you date!" Shun said as he starts walking inside again. 

"Ukiya-kun, he's only my friend!" Ruriko said.

"Oh yeah, your friend, your boyfriend." Shun said. Ruriko then slapped Shun.

"There's no time now for you to act like a child, Ukiya-kun! I told you, he's not my boyfriend. And I know that you know how I feel for you. I…I…I love…I love all the nice things you've done, especially you, Ukiya-kun, I… I love you, I love you very much…" Ruriko said. Tears then fell from her eyes. Shun then held Ruriko's face, saying don't cry. He then closed his eyes and kissed Ruriko, while the sun was setting.

"Rurippe…you know I…I…I was wrong. I'm sorry. Soshite, I…I…I love you, too." Shun said Ruriko then smiled at Shun then they hugged each other.

"I'm sorry, too." Ruriko whispered. Then she noticed Shuu was gone. But she didn't mind it. The two then went inside the their room in the apartment.

***

The next day, at the girl's room…

"Wake up now, minna!" A beautiful lady one morning shouted.

"Is it already morning, huh, sempai?" Another but younger lady asked.

"Oh, I can't see anything desu!" Another lady said because a cloth covered her eyes that she wears when she sleeps at night. 

"Ayayay! I still want to sleep!" Another little girl said. The other girl just woke up and went out of the room.

"Come on, hurry up! Wake up now!"

***

In the other room, the boy's room…all you can hear are only snores. Later…

***

The gate keepers party, after eating their breakfast and after resting, went to the water again to swim.

"Yahoo, time to swim again!" Kaoru shouted. Bancho then followed Kaoru and jumped quickly to the water.

"Announcement! Announcement! There will be a swimsuit contest, which will be done here on the beach, at three o'clock in the afternoon. All girls must join this contest to win the price. The price will be one-week vacation here in the beach for ten people for free! Hurry, prepare yourself for the contest later. Arigatou!"

"Did you hear that!? There will be a contest, Rurippe! Wear your prettiest and sexiest swimsuit later! We must win the price! Can't you believe that we can have one week vacation here for TEN people!" Shun shouted as he faints. "Let's count how many are we…me, Rurippe, Reiko-chan, Kaoru-chan, Fei-chan, Megumi-chan, Megane and Bancho! We're eight! We need more two people. Yes, Saemi-chan and You're friend…if you want to." He continued.

"Sigh! Maybe that can't be true! I don't have interest of joining that contest!" Ruriko said. "I'll just go inside." She said then she went inside their room.

"Oh, boy…" Shun whispered.

They only swim and swim that morning. Then lunch came, others just prepared for the contest.

***

The gate keepers party are in their room.

"Come on, minna, please join the contest!" Shun said.

"We don't want!" The girls said loudly in chorus.

"Please!!!!!"

"Iie!!!!!!!"

"Okay, if you join the contest, I will treat you to…um… Eight Waves! Please come on, join it, please! I only want to be proud of you, because all of you are beautiful, please!!!??"

"Oh, I haven't been there yet desu!" Reiko said.

"Ayayay! Maybe it will be great!" Fei shouted.

"Eight Waves…hmm…" Megumi whispered.

"Hai, sempai, I'll join the contest! But please, promise all of us!" Kaoru said. Shun then nodded his head.

"Oh, me, too, I also want to join desu!" Reiko said.

"Ayayay, maybe it'll be fine!" Fei said.

"Nyata! You're so kind Kaoru-chan, Reiko-chan, Fei-chan!" Shun shouted as he ran to Kaoru and hugged her. Kaoru then giggled. "How about you, Rurippe, Megumi-chan?" Shun then asked.

"I'll try." Ruriko said.

"Honto, Rurippe!?" Shun asked as his eyes became watery because of happiness. "Arigatou." He added. "How about you, Megumi-chan?"

"I don't want!" Megumi answered.

"Please!" 

"Iie!" 

"Okay, I'll treat all of you, too to Splash Island!" Shun said.

"Iie, I don't like!" 

"To Enchanted Kigndom!" 

"Fine, I'll do it!" Megumi ended.

"Nyata!" Shun shouted. 

"Anyway, Ukiya-kun, where will you get those money?" Ruriko then asked. The other girls then nod their heads. 

"Of course in bank!" Shun said. "Don't bother it, hurry now, and prepare yourself!" Shun said.

***

Later, it was already three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Welcome, minna! Today, you can see beautiful ladies wearing their neat and nice swimsuits! We have ten contestants." The announcer said. Then on the other side, behind the beach resort was a restaurant. There they sounded their radio very loud. "What's that sound!" The announcer said. "Anyway, let's still meet contestant number one!" The announcer said. A door behind her then opened and contestant no. 1 with long black hair, which she tied up in pony, and with green swimsuit with small skirt on it, then came out from it. "Contestant number one, she is 137 cm. She likes playing with her pet monkey. Let's welcome, Fen Feiring! Fen Feiring will also show us some of her talents."

"Hai!" Fei said as she went on the middle of the stage. She then raised her right hand, "Kai Men!" She shouted. Her red gate then opened in front of her. The fire then came out from her hand and splash on to the water. The audiences then clap their hands.

"Sugoi!" Some people said.

"Arigatou, Fei-chan! That is very wonderful!" The announcer said. "Now let's welcome contestant number two!" She shouted as the door behind her again opened where contestant number two with blue hair, and with plain white two piece swim suit went out. "Contestant number two, she is 184 cm. She likes playing volleyball. Please welcome, Komatsui Bonako! She, too will also show us some of her talents."

"Hai!" Komatsui said. She then gets the ball from one of the audience and play volleyball. 

"Arigatou, contestant number two. Next, contestant number three!" She said as the door behind her opened again. The contestant with long brown hair and with ordinary swimsuit then went outside from it. "Contestant number three, she is 114 cm. She likes reading comics. Please welcome, Rimikako Fakabo! She'll also show us some of her talents."

"Hai." Rimikako said. She then get comics from one of the audience and read it, very fast.

"Arigatou, contestant number three. Now, let's meet, contestant number four!" The announcer shouted as the door behind her again opened and contestant number four with short brown hair and with orange and brown swimsuit, which is like tube went outside. "Contestant number four, she is 152 cm. She always wins track and field in their school. Let's welcome, Kaoru Konoe! Kaoru will also show us some of her talents.

"Hai!" Kaoru said. "Geto open!" Kaoru shouted as her blue gate opened in front of her. She then ran fast around the whole beach and came back after she ran within five seconds.

"Sugoi!"

"Arigatou, contestant number four. That is really great!" The announcer said. "And now let's welcome, contestant number five!" The announcer said as the door behind her opened and contestant number five with long brown loose hair and with red two-piece swimsuit came from it. "Contestant number five, she is 159 cm. She likes playing piano. Let's welcome, Reiko Asagri, which will also show us some of her talents!"

"Hai desu!" Reiko said, but then she fell on the floor.

"Ouch!" Reiko said. The audience then laughed.

"Please, everyone, don't laugh." The announcer said. But Reiko then stood up from the floor. 

"Oh, I'm fine desu! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Reiko laughed. A piano then appeared on the stage. Reiko then sat on the chair. "Geto open desu!" Reiko shouted as her pink gate opened and she starts playing the piano. The surrounding then became desert.

"So hot!" One of the audiences said. Other audiences then followed saying again almost the same thing. Reiko then stopped playing the piano. The surroundings then came back to normal.

"Arigatou, Reiko. That is like an illusion!" The announcer said. "Next, contestant number six!" The announcer said as the door behind her opened where contestant number six came with very long black hair and hair down and with backless and plain pink swimsuit. "Contestant number six, she is 174 cm. She is very popular in their school. Please welcome, Mazuki Kawari! She will also show us some of her talents."

"Hai." Mazuki said. She then raised her left arm. She then whispered something. Something in front of her then appeared. Things that she first sees then fly to the stage. After she put down her arm, the things then went back again.

"Nani!?" Shun said. "What's that!?"

"That must be a…"

"Geto de yansu!"

"Arigatou, Mazuki." The announcer said. "Next to welcome, contestant number seven!" The announcer said. The door behind her then opened again and contestant number seven with short red hair and with baby blue swimsuit came out. "Contestant number seven, she is 169 cm. She likes singing. Let's welcome, Fukima Hamakisa! Fukima will also show us some of her talents.

"Hai." Fukima said then she started singing 'On The Wings Of Love'. "On the wings of love up and above the clouds the only way to fly. Is on the wings of love…"

"Arigatou, Fukima." The announcer said. "Now, contestant number eight!" She said then the door opened behind her where contestant number eight with long black down hair and with plane dark blue swimsuit came out. "Contestant number eight, she is 148 cm. She likes reading books. Let's welcome, Megumi Kurogane! She will also show us some of her talents."

"Hai." Megumi said. "Geto open!" She said then her green gate appeared in front of her. The barrier then covered them from the noisy sound of the restaurant behind.

"Arigatou, Megumi. You saved us from that noise!" The announcer said. "Now let's welcome contestant number nine!" She said as the door behind her opened and there where contestant number nine with long brown hair and with blue two piece swimsuit appeared. "Contestant number nine, she is 153 cm. She is always the top in their class. Let's meet, Ruriko Ikusawa! She will also show us some of her talents."

"Hai!" Ruriko said. She then gets her bow and arrow. "Geto open!" She said then her yellow gate appeared in front of her. She then attacked her arrow on the trunk of the tree.

"Arigatou, Ruriko." The announcer said. "And now, let's meet contestant number ten! She is 166 cm. She likes being the announcer of all contests. Please welcome, our last but not the least contestant, no one but me, Doremi Fasola!" She said then she took off her clothes. She then walked to the stage with her cute plain pink swimsuit and her long dark brown hair. "I don't have to show you my talents this time cause I've showed them already!" She said. 

"And now, our contestants will line up in every circle down on the floor of the stage. When the circle disappeared and the contestant fell on the water, it means that they lose. The one that will still standing there will win the contest!" The announcer said. "Anyway, our first judge in this contest is Mr. Reiji Kageyama!" She shouted.

"Yo, minna!" Kageyama said the girls then became noisy.

"K-kageyama!?" Shun thought. "W-what is he doing here!? Why is he here!?" He continued. 

"Our next judge is Mr. Shuu Kawari!"

"Shuu?" Ruriko thought. "Why is he one of the judges?" He asked to herself.

"What a nice timing! Shuu is there and he made a big score to Rurippe! Rurippe now has a big chance to win!" Shun thought.

"And now, our last judge is Ms. Keiko Ochiai!"

"Secretary!?" Shun shouted.

"Let's start!" The announcer shouted. Then all of them even the surroundings became quiet. The circle in contestant number two then disappeared.

"Ah!!!" Komastui shouted.

"Arigatou, Komastui Bonako. Please join again!" The announcer said. Then the circle in contestant number seven disappeared.

"Ah!!!" Fukima shouted.

"Arigatou, Fukima Hamakisa Please also join this contest again." The announcer said. The circle in contestant number three then disappeared, too.

"Ah!" Rimikako shouted.

"Arigatou, Rimikako Fakabo. Please join again here." The announcer said. Then the circle in contestant number ten disappeared.

"Ah!!!" The announcer shouted. "As I thought, I will lose!" She said. She then went back to the stage. "Ok, now, I lose, but we will still continue the game, of course." She continued. Then the circle in contestant number five disappeared.

"Ah!!!!" Reiko shouted.

"Arigatou, Reiko Asagiri. Please join again this contest soon." The announcer said. Then the circle in contestant number one disappeared.

"Ayayay!" Fei shouted.

"Arigatou, Fen Feiring. Please also join again here." The announcer said. Then the circle in contestant number nine followed.

"Ah!!!" Ruriko shouted. 

"Arigatou, Ruriko Ikusawa. Please join again this contest." The announcer said. Then the circle in contestant number four disappeared.

"Ah!!!" Kaoru shouted.

"Arigatou for joining the contest, too, Kaoru Konoe. Please join again." The announcer said. 

"Wow, two are left! Who have the luck for winning this contest? Megumi Kurogane? Or Mazuki Kawari? Let's see!" The announcer said as she snapped her finger and the circle in contestant number eight disappeared.

"Ah!!!!!!!" Megumi shouted.

"Arigatou, Megumi Kurogane for joining. Please join again soon." The announcer said. "And now, we have a winner!" She shouted. "Our winner for the most neat and beautiful swimsuit is Miss Mazuki Kawari!! Thank you, too for joining the contest and here's your price!" She said then someone handed her the price.

"Arigatou!" Mazuki said.

"Thank all of you for your time to watch and join the contest! Sayonara!" The announcer said. Then the people then went back to their places.

***

"Omedetou!" Ruriko said as she shook hands with Mazuki.

"Arigatou!" Mazuki said.

"Anyway, what do you show during your show?" Ruriko then asked.

"I show? Ha! Ha! Ha! It's nothing." Mazuki answered.

"Do you have a gate?" Ruriko asked again.

"A gate?" Mazuki asked. "Why do you asked then? And you, I know that you also have a gate like me. And your gate is 'The Gate of Life', right?" 

"No you're wrong!" Ruriko said.

"Then what gate is that!?" Mazuki then asked.

"Iie, I'm just kidding. You're right! My gate is 'The Gate of Life'." Ruriko said. "Anyway, do you have any friends with you?" Ruriko then asked.

"No. I don't have friends. I'm with my brother, my brother who only adopted me." Mazuki said. 

"You don't have friends? Then how come you became popular in your school?" Ruriko then asked.

"I'm popular because of my gate. They always laugh at me, and say that I'm a witch. I'm alone in school, I have no friends in there. There are only two people who understand me, of course, my brother. And the other one is…Yukino Hojou. I don't know her fully but she always comforts me. She's so kind. She is also the one who told me that I owned a gate, 'The Telekinesis Gate'. She's always there when I need her. And Yukino, she told me before that she met a young and beautiful lady with a kind man in a mountain. Maybe it's you, the beautiful and young lady that Yukino told me. But this time, I feel I'm lucky because I also know many other people who have gate. No one will laugh at me from now on. I'm not a witch. So then, if I'm a witch, you're a witch too, of course!" Mazuki ended.

"Hai" Ruriko said followed by a giggle. "And don't worry, we're here. We're your friends from now on." Ruriko said. "Anyway, where are you going to study?" She then asked.

"Me? I don't know." Mazuki answered.

"How about studying in Tategami Highschool?" Ruriko said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm studying there. Anyway, how old are you now?" Ruriko then asked.

"I'm seventeen years old. Why?" 

"Nothing." Ruriko answered. "So what, are you going to study at Tategami? Don't worry, you'll meet many nice friends there." Ruriko said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." She added.

"Hai!" Mazuki said.

***

"Konnichiwa, I am Mazuki Kawari. I'm seventeen years old. I was born on July 16, 1952. I'm going to study at Tategami Highschool. I also owned 'The Telekinesis Gate'. Nice to meet all of you." Mazuki said as she bowed her head.

"Hey, I was also born on July 16, 1952! I'm Shun Ukiya, nice to meet you." Shun said.

"And I forgot to ask you, what's the name of your brother?" Ruriko then asked.

"Oh my brother? He is one of the judges there, Shuu Kawari. He's my brother."

"You mean Shuu!?"

"Hai. Why? Do you know him?" Mazuki then asked.

"Hai, I met him here before." Ruriko said.

"Oh, my brother told me before that he met a very gorgeous lady yesterday. Maybe it's you again." Mazuki said.

"No it's unfair! Shuu is your brother that's why you won the contest! Unfair!" Shun then shouted.

"No, he's fair to all people! Believe me!" Mazuki shouted.

"Ok, sorry." Shun said.

"Anyway, why do you join the contest?" Kaoru then asked.

"Why did I join? I joined because of the price. I want to have more friends. So, if I won the contest, I will be friendly to other people and told them that they can be one of the ten people for free." Mazuki answered. "But now, we're complete. Me, my brother, you, Shun, Ruriko, Reiko, Megumi, Fei, Bancho and Megane!" She added.

"Nyata! I can have more days here de yansu!" Megane shouted.

"Anyway, come on, let's don't waste summer!" Shun shouted. They then ran out the room and went to the water to swim. All of them then spent one week on the beach, the price that Mazuko received.

***

Then the last day…

"Hurry, let's have a race again, Bancho!" Kaoru requested.

"Yeah!" Bancho said. Then Kaoru and Bancho started their race. Later, it was over.

"Now, it's very clear that I won, Bancho!" Kaoru mocked. But Bancho is just crying.

"Ahem!" Megumi shouted.

"Doshtano, Megumi-chan?" Shun then asked.

"Nothing, I just want to remind you about your promise, about treating us to Eight Waves, Splash Island and to Enchanted Kingdom." Megumi answered. The other girls then looked at Shun and nodded.

"Hey, all of you didn't win the contest! I said that I would treat all of you even if only one of you won the contest!" Shun shouted. He then starts running away.

"USOTSKI!!!!" All of the girls shouted. Mazuki then giggled.

"Maybe this is my happiest life." She thought to her self.

~Owari~

Author's note: Please Read and Review. I hope you like my fic. For me, it's nonsense. I just want to write some fan fics about summer. Hope you'll not flame it too. And the other contestants of the contest are just extra of the story. I owned there, in the story are Shuu and Mazuki Kawari and of course, the announcer. Sorry, I just can't think of name, so I named her Doremi Fasola. He he he. Anyway, please read and review. Tanx! 


End file.
